Waiting for you
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "Durante toda su existencia había aprendido a lidiar con el miedo y a mirarse cara a cara con el dolor, pero ni una vida entera de entrenamiento le habría dado la fortaleza suficiente para hacerle frente a esto." Una historia de drama, amor y ternura. CREVA. [Continuación de "Dulce Locura"]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia para ustedes, un fic que personalmente he disfrutado demasiado de escribir protagonizado por mi OTP, CREVA! 3**

 **Hace algún tiempo hice un one shot titulado "Dulce Locura" y esta historia, será la continuación de ese shot. Antes de comenzar esta lectura, recomiendo que se den una vuelta a "Dulce Locura" para una mejor comprensión.**

 **Agradezco a _Addie Redfield_ que además de ser mi Beta, es mi amiga que apoya todas mis ideas locas y esta vez no ha sido la excepción, ¡gracias totales Addie! **

**Espero y esta nueva historia les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: EL AMOR VERDADERO

Durante toda su existencia había aprendido a lidiar con el miedo y a mirarse cara a cara con el dolor, pero ni una vida entera de entrenamiento le habría dado la fortaleza suficiente para hacerle frente a esto.

Ahora no se trataba de ella, sino de alguien más importante. El motivo por el cual Sheva Alomar desapareció sin dejar rastro durante los últimos 5 años, la causa de sus desvelos y su razón de vivir.

De 1 metro con 20 centímetros, 21 kilogramos, piel clara, ojos grandes color avellana y cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era la descripción del motor de su vida que tenía un nombre sencillo: Sean.

Desde que supo que Sean venía en camino, Sheva sabía que lo que se veía venir no era para nada sencillo, pero jamás tuvo miedo ya que desde ese momento, el pequeño ser que se alojaba en su vientre inmediatamente absorbió su vida entera, amándolo en cada instante.

Pero ahora que estaba en un cuarto de hospital pediátrico, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no derrumbarse, por no flaquear frente a su hijo, sea cual sea el resultado. Ni siquiera la B.O.W. más peligrosa o la misión más arriesgada le habían asustado tanto como el diagnóstico que semanas antes los médicos le habían informado: Anemia falciforme.

 _"_ _Es una enfermedad que describe a un grupo de trastornos hereditarios de los glóbulos rojos. Las personas que padecen esta enfermedad de células falciformes tienen una hemoglobina anormal, llamada hemoglobina S o hemoglobina falciforme, en sus glóbulos rojos…"_ Repetía Sheva una y otra vez en su mente la explicación clínica que el pediatra de su hijo le había dicho _. "Una transfusión sanguínea o un trasplante de células madre hematopoyéticas es la posible cura para Sean."_

Y en este momento ella estaba aquí, esperando con angustia los resultados de los análisis médicos que le confirmarían si ella era una donadora compatible para lo que su pequeño pudiera necesitar para curarse. Sea lo que sea que Sean necesitara para aliviarse, Sheva se lo daría sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Pero cómo pasó todo esto?

Fue simple. Una tarde en la casa de los Chavanel, la pequeña Catherine invitó al pequeño Sean y a su joven madre a celebrar su cumpleaños número 5. Todo iba bien hasta que Sheva notó alarmada que uno de los niños se había desvanecido en el pasto del área de juegos. Su hijo siempre había sido un niño fuerte, saludable y bastante grande en proporción a su edad, así que un desmayo no era algo común en él. Por suerte y gracias a la señora Chavanel que llevó un poco de etanol, Sean se despertó enseguida de su desmayo. A pesar de que aparentemente este pequeño incidente no había pasado a mayores, esto no era suficiente para la madre amorosa y protectora del pequeño, por lo que enseguida traslado a su hijo hacia el hospital pediátrico.

Supo que algo no andaba bien cuando detuvieron al niño en la clínica para realizarle una serie de estudios y pruebas médicas con el propósito de comprobar su salud. Fue entonces cuando se enteró de ese espantoso diagnóstico.

Sheva siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y valiente, pero esa noticia la destrozó. Quería llorar, gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada de esto porque no quería asustar a su retoño, además de que ella no podía darse el lujo de flaquear en este momento, ya que si ella se derrumbaba, nadie más estaba a su lado para respaldar a su hijo. Sería una madre fuerte, aunque no supiera cómo. Sólo le quedaba esperar, y rezar porque todo estuviera bien.

Enseguida, el doctor Leblanc, llegó con un sobre en sus manos que contenía los resultados de los estudios de compatibilidad entre ella y Sean. El doctor miró a la madre soltera con cierta decepción en los ojos y Sheva sintió una estocada en el corazón.

— Lo siento, señora Alomar. Usted no es compatible para el trasplante que su hijo necesita. Tal parece que el trastorno falciforme proviene de algún miembro de su familia y por tanto, usted no puede ser donadora para el niño.

Entonces rompió en llanto. Las lágrimas que se reusaban a salir cayeron por sus mejillas a borbotones sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

— ¿Sabe usted si alguno de sus familiares padeció esta enfermedad?

— No. Perdí a mis padres cuando era niña, así que prácticamente desconozco el historial clínico de mi familia. — Respondió la mujer entre sollozos.

El doctor Leblanc que era un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y mirada sincera, sintió pena por la escena que estaba presenciando. A sus ojos, Sheva apenas era una jovencita que trataba de hacerse la fuerte por el bien de su hijo. En ese momento le quedaba claro que el amor de madre era verdadero y no conocía los límites.

Después de tranquilizarse y calmar un poco la pena que la estaba embargando, dio un suspiro hondo y realizó la pregunta de la que no estaba segura si deseaba conocer la respuesta:

— ¿Hay alguna otra alternativa?

— Para tratar este trastorno, los donadores por naturaleza son los hermanos. Pero en este caso en que el niño es hijo único y que ahora sabemos que es por parte de madre el gen hereditario, su padre es el candidato idóneo.

 _"_ _Su padre."_ Sintió estas palabras como un balde de agua fría. Para Sheva, Sean era su hijo, suyo y de nadie más. Siempre había sido así y mantenía la esperanza de que así fuera por el resto de su vida. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podría ocultarlo por siempre, aunque ella hubiese renunciado a su trabajo y trasladara su residencia a un país lejano como Francia e iniciara una nueva vida desde cero, para que todos perdieran su rastro y nadie volviera a saber de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

A pesar de que no deseaba volver a ver nunca al padre de Sean, ella iría a buscarlo dejando atrás el pasado, su orgullo y su dolor con tal de que su pequeño recuperara la salud.

— Doctor, — dijo ella con voz suave, — ¿Cuánto tiempo hay disponible para que mi hijo reciba su tratamiento?

— Entre más rápido mejor, señora Alomar. Debo informarle que a pesar de lo complicado del estado de salud de su hijo, el niño es un chico fuerte y no ha presentado ningún episodio de dolor agudo, lo cual es una buena señal.

Al menos había buenas noticias. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para buscar al padre de Sean.

— Doctor Leblanc, no creo poder continuar el tratamiento de mi hijo aquí, en Francia. — Habló con franqueza la joven mujer. — Su padre vive en América y en todo caso, la trasfusión tendría que llevarse a cabo allá. ¿Cree que podría canalizar a mi hijo en algún hospital de Norteamérica?

— Por supuesto que sí, puede mandar un correo electrónico a la clínica de este hospital y con gusto canalizaremos a su hijo en cualquier clínica pediátrica de Norteamérica.

Después de realizar todos los trámites necesarios en el hospital, Sheva condujo a casa junto con Sean, y cuando ambos estuvieron en su hogar, fueron recibidos por Lancelot, su perro fiel.

Lejos de ser únicamente una mascota, Lancelot era también un miembro de la familia. Se trataba de un rottweiler enorme y musculoso de un hermoso pelaje color negro y unas pequeñas manchas de color café claro alrededor de las patas y el hocico. Cualquiera que conociera a Lancelot creería que no era la mascota ideal para un niño pequeño, debido a la falsa creencia de la agresividad y fortaleza de dicha raza de perros, pero Sheva que era una amante de los animales, educó con amor al can para que él fuera un perro obediente, fiel, y sobretodo cariñoso y sobreprotector con Sean. Sin duda la única diferencia entre las mascotas, era la capacidad del dueño.

Enseguida, Sheva se dispuso a darle un tazón de su cereal preferido al pequeño de ojos avellana, y mientras él disfrutaba de su cena ligera, ella caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando qué decisión tomar.

Sabía que ella no podía continuar con esto sola, forzosamente necesitaría de alguien más ¿pero a quién podría recurrir? Josh Stone, su hermano adoptivo que al igual que todos, desconocía la situación en que ella se encontraba y tampoco conocía la existencia de Sean, no se negaría a ayudarla en un momento así, pero Sheva no deseaba recurrir a él ya que no sabía si él manejaría de la mejor manera las presentes circunstancias. Parientes consanguíneos no tenía ninguno, o al menos no tenía el placer de conocerlos. Personas cercanas sólo a sus vecinos los Chavanel o los Fontaine, pero no les tenía la confianza suficiente como para hablarles de su pasado y pedirles ayuda, así que también quedaban descartados.

¿Quién podría ayudarla en un momento así?

Entonces, una idea brillante pasó por su mente como un rayo de luz que ilumina una noche oscura.

 _"_ _Si algún día necesitas mi ayuda, no importa lo que sea, sólo pídemelo. Después de esto, cuentas plenamente conmigo."_ Eran las palabras que había escuchado de los labios de la mujer, pero que resonaban tan frescas en sus oídos que parecía no haber pasado tantos años.

Sheva nunca creyó que llegara a necesitar de la ayuda de esa chica, y aunque todo lo que ella hacía era desinteresadamente, ésta vez se veía en la necesidad de cobrar el favor.

Rápidamente corrió a su escritorio y sacó de allí un viejo directorio de la BSAA y hojeando el cuaderno encontró un número que tecleó con agilidad en el teléfono.

 _"_ _Espero y siga conservando el mismo número."_ Dijo para sí misma, rezando para sus adentros porque la respuesta fuera positiva.

El teléfono sonó con pausas, pero ella esperó pacientemente. Después de algunos instantes más de espera, la llamada fue respondida.

— ¿Hola? — Respondió una voz femenina que se escuchaba un poco ronca.

Entonces la ferviente madre cayó en la cuenta que ella estaba al otro lado del mundo y que probablemente su receptora se encontraba durmiendo el sueño de madrugada. Se sintió apenada por haber despertado a su interlocutora, pero ya estaba hecho.

— ¿Jill Valentine? — Dijo la morena con voz dudosa.

— Ella habla. — Contestó con voz pastosa.

— Soy Sheva Alomar, ¿me recuerdas?

— ¿Sheva Alomar? — Replicó Jill con la voz un poco más recuperada por la sorpresa. — ¿En verdad eres tú?

— Sí. — Respondió débilmente.

— Sheva, ¡qué sorpresa oírte! ¡Cuántos años han pasado! Hace tanto tiempo que nadie sabía nada de ti.

— Lo sé, y es una larga historia. Jill, si te llamo a esta hora es porque necesito tu ayuda. — Soltó Sheva sin rodeos.

La mujer castaña se quedó muda en el teléfono al escuchar la tensión en la voz de Sheva y se preguntó si estaba pasando al malo.

— Claro que sí. No he olvidado mi promesa y por supuesto que voy a ayudarte, pero dime ¿qué necesitas? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para lo joven mujer, y sabía que no iba a poder responderlas sin romperse en la línea telefónica. Entonces decidió ir al grano con lo que necesitaba.

— Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a Chris, tengo que encontrarlo urgentemente.

— ¿A Chris? — Dijo la agente Valentine con desconcierto y agregó: — Sheva me estás asustando, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Y dando un suspiro hondo, la mujer resopló y contestó:

— Jill… Tengo un hijo de Chris.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué les parece? Un poco cruda la historia, pero la idea es esa, mostrar personajes humanos con emociones y sentimientos. Creo que ya notaron que fiel a mi estilo, voy a agregarle mucho drama.**

 **En el siguiente episodio veremos qué sucede con Sheva y su hijo y cómo Jill va a intervenir en todo esto.**

 **Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario, no duden de expresarse en los reviews, su opinión para mí es importante, agradecería mucho que la hicieran saber.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, aquí con la actualización de este creva que ha tenido buena aceptación entre ustedes. Últimamente he tenido muy abandonado FF y a todos ustedes una disculpa por ello pero en verdad, el trabajo y la universidad me tienen loca y no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar, y ya saben no me gusta sacarme capítulos por debajo de la manga y trato de hacer un buen trabajo para ustedes, pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia por ello, trataré de retomar el hilo de todos y cada uno de los fics, lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, mil gracias a Addie Redfield por ser la beta oficial, ya que más que eso, es una gran amiga y persona. ¡Aplausos para ella!**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 ** _GeishaPax:_** Hermana del mal, como lo prometí, actualizaré todo! Empezando por este creva que tenía tan abandonado. Creo que mi maldad solo llega a enfermar niños y bueno tú y nuestras demás hermanas ya rebasaron muchos límites jajaja espero alcanzarlas en maldad, no en este fic, en los posteriores. 3:) muahaha! Espero y te guste este segundo episodio. Te quiero hermanita!

 ** _Frozenheart7:_** Drama, drama, drama, ya deberías saberlo (lease con voz de "a las chicas de verdad nos gusta el pollo frito") ya sabes, es lo mío y aquí haré un buen trabajo hermana. Baia baia, sigues con el Valenfield, creo que tengo que agudizar mi labor creva para terminar de convencerte, en este cap seguiré intentando. Espero y te guste hermana! Te quiero! 3

 ** _Zhines:_** Hermana y comadre este es un pequeño creva alejado de la acción y caos actual para acercarlo al drama y amor. Prometo que esta será una de mis historias como escritora en faceta dulce, algo distinto pero que espero que agrade! Te quiero comadre!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: VUELTA A ATRÁS

Sheva abrochó con cuidado el cinturón de seguridad de su hijo para después abrochar el suyo y prepararse para el aterrizaje. Después de un vuelo de casi 11 horas de viaje desde Paris, ahora estaban sobrevolando el cielo azul de Los Ángeles, California en Estados Unidos.

Mientras divagaba por su mente, veía a Sean que parecía ansioso, estrujando entre sus manos su libro de cuentos.

— Mamá, ¿a Lancelot va a gustarle nuestra nueva casa? — Preguntó el menor abrazando la mano de su madre.

— Claro que sí, hijo. — Respondió ella con ternura. — Nuestra casa va a ser más pequeña, pero es muy bonita. Harás nuevos amigos, asistirás a un colegio lindo y conocerás a la tía Jill que es una muy buena persona. Ya verás que Los Ángeles es muy bonito. — Animó Sheva al pequeño que la miraba con esos ojos, idénticos a los suyos.

— ¿Los Ángeles es más bonito que Francia?

La mujer disimuló una risita baja ante los cuestionamientos infantiles de su pequeño y enseguida le respondió:

— Ambos son lugares bonitos.

El niño pareció satisfecho por las respuestas de su madre, pero ella que lo conocía a la perfección sabía que había algo más inquietando a Sean.

Después de unos instantes en silencio el chico pareció cansarse de dudar, y se animó a preguntar:

— Mami… ¿Papá va a quererme?

A Sheva se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con la duda inocente de su hijo. Nada le dolía más que ver la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos profundos. Se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse y con esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa cálida para reconfortar al niño.

—Papá te quiere mucho.

—Si papá me quiere mucho, ¿por qué nunca ha venido a verme? — Cuestionó él bajando la mirada a su libro infantil.

—Porque como ya te había explicado, papá se dedica a salvar el mundo y no tiene mucho tiempo para venir a verte. Pero siempre se acuerda de ti en todas sus misiones. —Respondió la madre acariciando el cabello de Sean.

— ¡Papá es como súper héroe! —Exclamó repentinamente animado.

—Algo así.

El niño había quedado satisfecho de sus dudas y continuó feliz mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

Hasta ahora, Sean conocía sólo lo básico sobre su padre. Sabía que vivía en Norteamérica, que era un capitán que se dedicaba a salvar el mundo y que su nombre era Chris. Con eso y una vieja fotografía de la BSAA bastaban para que el pequeño formara en su cabeza la idea de que tenía una figura paterna a su lado a pesar de no haberlo conocido en los primeros cinco años de su vida. Al igual que a todos los niños, no era necesario darle explicaciones precisas o detalladas, estaba conforme con los datos que tenía para que resultara emocionado de conocer al hombre que le dio la vida.

En cuanto aterrizaron, Sheva agilizó todos los trámites para obtener de manera rápida su equipaje y un empleado del aeropuerto, se encargó de ayudarle con sus pesadas maletas, en las cuales incluía la caja de viaje en que trasladaron al enorme Lancelot.

Mientras caminaban por los andenes, una mujer alta se movió entre la multitud y un rostro familiar, se acercó hacia la señora Alomar.

Vistiendo jeans vaqueros, un suéter azul claro y unos tenis deportivos, Sheva alcanzó a distinguir entre el tumulto a Jill Valentine. Físicamente era tal y como la recordaba desde que la había conocido en África, excepto por su cabello que en ese entonces era rubio, y ahora lo llevaba de su color natural, castaño claro.

La agente de la BSAA en Norteamérica se acercó rápidamente hacia la recién llegada dándole un fuerte abrazo por los hombros.

—Sheva, es bueno volver a verte.

—Gracias por esto, Jill.

Enseguida, la castaña notó la presencia del pequeño niño que estaba escondido detrás de su madre, y entonces ella se colocó en cuclillas para poder conocer con detalle al hijo de su camarada.

— ¿Tú eres Sean? —Preguntó dulcemente la agente de la BSAA tomando por los hombros al chico.

El menor asintió con timidez mirando con desconfianza a la mujer.

—Yo soy tu tía, Jill.

El pequeño Sean sonrió y le dio un abrazo fuerte a la amiga de sus padres, quién correspondió gustosa acariciando el cabello del niño. Inmediatamente, Valentine sintió apatía por el primogénito de su mejor amigo que era por demás adorable.

Después de que Jill pasó a recoger a Sheva y a su hijo del aeropuerto, la mujer insistió en que ambos se quedaran en su casa, pero la morena que era una mujer obstinada, se negó rotundamente y quiso que la llevara directamente hacia su nuevo departamento.

Valentine estacionó su deportivo en el garaje de su nuevo hogar y ambas bajaron del auto para comenzar a desempacar el equipaje. La casa se ubicaba en un barrio familiar de los Ángeles en una zona bastante tranquila. No era muy grande pero tenía el espacio suficiente para alojar a dos personas y un perro. Contaba con dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, sala y un patio de tamaño considerable en la parte trasera de la construcción que era un buen sitio para que Sean y Lancelot pudieran salir a jugar.

A pesar de que sólo había pasado una semana en que Sheva había llamado a Jill para pedirle su ayuda, la agente de la BSAA se las había arreglado para conseguir un departamento amueblado en renta a un precio considerable.

Mientras Sean jugaba con Lancelot en el patio trasero, la mujer de más edad aprovechó el momento para hablar con su amiga.

— ¿Piensas regresar a Francia cuando termine el tratamiento de Sean? — Preguntó la chica de ojos grises a la madre del niño.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Sheva encogiéndose de hombros. —Todo depende de la salud de mi hijo y… de la postura que tome Chris en el asunto.

—Sheva, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Chris no tiene ni idea de que tiene un hijo y tú se lo ocultaste por 5 años. Estoy segura que ese hecho no va a agradarle. —Comentó Jill prediciendo la reacción de su camarada.

—Lo que pasó entre Chris y yo fue un error. Sean iba a ser para él una equivocación en su vida. No quería eso para mi hijo y por eso decidí sacarlo adelante yo sola, marchándome lejos de todo y de todos para iniciar una nueva vida desde cero.

—Sheva, sabes perfectamente que Chris se habría hecho cargo de Sean desde el principio. —Dijo Valentine abogando por su mejor amigo.

—Jill, no quiero hablar más de esto. Sólo deseo ver a Chris para explicarle la situación y comenzar cuanto antes el tratamiento de mi hijo. —Puntualizó la morena que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre el padre de su pequeño y continuó: — ¿Cuándo podré hablar con él?

—Hablaré con él mañana durante la tarde, lo invité a comer en mi departamento. Le explicaré un poco la situación y después tú le contarás lo demás.

—Muchas gracias por todo esto, en verdad no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

La agente Valentine se quedó en silencio. Vaciló por un momento, como si estuviese dudando de pronunciar las palabras que tenía en su cabeza. Entonces aún con actitud tensa, habló:

—Sheva, hay algo que debes saber. Sé que no te interesa en lo absoluto lo que suceda con Chris, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas. Él está comprometido con una mujer y va a casarse pronto.

La interpelada bajó la mirada que ocultaba bajo sus lentes de armazón púrpura y hablando con voz serena, contestó:

—Lo suponía. Es bastante normal que después de tantos años Chris continuara con su vida. Llegué a suponer que lo encontraría casado, e incluso con hijos.

A la ex integrante de los S.T.A.R.S. le sorprendió que a la madre de Sean no le tomara por sorpresa la noticia del compromiso de Chris, y en cambio reaccionara de la mejor manera.

—Su relación tiene relativamente poco tiempo. Hace apenas un año que se conocieron y hace unos meses comenzaron a salir. Ella era su terapeuta y de un día para otro se convirtió en su prometida. —Informó Jill un tanto inconforme de lo precipitado de la relación de Chris.

—Nunca creí que él pudiera necesitar de una terapeuta. —Comentó Sheva con indiferencia.

—La última misión que tuvo en Edonia, durante el ataque bioterrorista a nivel mundial, él en verdad la pasó muy mal. Perdió a todo su equipo e incluso a uno de sus mejores amigos. Todo eso era una pérdida que no podría superar sin la ayuda de un profesional. —Puntualizó la mujer de ojos grises encogiéndose de hombros.

—Algo había oído. Lo siento mucho…

La mujer norteamericana miró su reloj y determinó que era hora de que se retirara.

—Ya es algo tarde, así que supongo que tú y Sean querrán descansar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y Jill se despidió de su sobrino adoptivo para retirarse a su departamento.

Después de la cena, Sheva llevó a Sean a su nueva habitación para que durmiera y después ella pasó a acomodarse a su dormitorio.

Cuando estuvo en su cama, no pudo contenerse más y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándose a su almohada. Había disimulado perfectamente ante su amiga que la noticia de la nueva vida del padre de su hijo no le había afectado, pero en realidad, ese hecho la había devastado. A pesar de que insistía en que lo sucedido entre ella y Chris era un error, en el fondo sabía que no era así. Al menos por su parte. Desde que lo conoció, Sheva se había sentido atraída profundamente por su superior, al grado de desobedecer órdenes y arriesgarse junto con él a cruzar el infierno. Y todo por una sencilla razón; ella lo amaba.

Es cierto que ya habían pasado muchos años, y que se había propuesto a olvidarlo para siempre aferrándose más y más al único amor incondicional que siempre tendría, el de su hijo Sean. Pero cada día que miraba el rostro de su primogénito, era como mirar a Chris en su versión más infantil e inocente, ya que el parecido entre ambos era innegable.

Entonces se consoló pensando en que pronto su hijo recibiría el tratamiento médico que necesitaba para curarse y entonces ambos podrían regresar a Francia para continuar con su vida normal y feliz, sólo ellos dos juntos. Pero se preguntó seriamente, si después de conocer a su hijo, Chris seguiría permitiendo que lo excluyera de la vida de Sean.

Pensando en el mundo de posibilidades, decidió dejar de atormentarse más con lo que sucedería y dejaría las cosas correr su curso.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Todo un mar de emociones este cap, Sheva aún ama a Chris, Chris desconoce de la existencia de su hijo y va a casarse... ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de la aparición de Sean en su vida? ¿Lo tomará a bien? Todo un misterio ese hombre.**

 **Esto es apenas el comienzo de una historia que como ya había comentado será dramática pero también bastante dulce, un poco diferente a acostumbrado en mis escritos pero que de corazón, espero que guste.**

 **Ya saben, su opinión para mí siempre será importante, así que cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en expresarse libremente en los reviews, lo agradecería bastante.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Addie mi beta oficial, a mis hermanas GeishaPax, Frozenheart7, y Zhines por alentarme a escribir y a ustedes por seguir esta historia!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Qué tal mis queridos!, si alguien sigue el resto de mis historias se darán cuenta que estoy actualizando una a una todas las historias que se quedaron pendientes por actualizar, y bueno el turno de mi amado creva. Uy, veo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar y creo que si me he tardado, les pido una disculpa pero como ya lo he explicado antes, me quedé sin tiempo por circunstancias escolares, laborales, etc. y bueno trato de que al menos los capítulos valgan la pena con la espera. Bueno ya fue mucha habladuría de mi parte, así que sin más les dejo mi humilde regalo de día de Reyes. :3

Agradezco especialmente a la ** _Hermandad Malvada_ ** y a ustedes lectores por toda la paciencia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: GIRO DE TRESCIENTOS SESENTA GRADOS

Conducía a una velocidad moderada su ostentoso Camaro oscuro. Llevaba en sus ojos unos lentes de sol para mejorar su visión y se estacionó en la acera frente a la casa de su amiga.

Vistiendo una camisa blanca sencilla, vaqueros deslavados, una chaqueta de cuero y zapatos casuales, bajaba de su auto un elegante Chris Redfield que se disponía a llegar a su cita con su mejor amiga; Jill Valentine.

En los últimos cinco años, Chris había sufrido algunos cambios. Su peinado que en ese entonces estaba un poco largo y despeinado, ahora estaba corto, dejando a penas uno que otro mechón de cabello rebelde caer por su frente, su escasa barba era un poco más prominente, cubriendo buena parte de su mandíbula y barbilla. A pesar de que su cuerpo y musculatura aún seguían en perfecto estado, su rostro había adquirido una expresión un tanto más dura, reflejo de que los años no habían pasado en vano, pero en la mirada, los ojos azul oscuro seguían siendo los mismos. En conclusión, Chris ya aparentaba la edad de un hombre maduro, pero no dejaba de ser muy atractivo y apuesto.

En cuanto tocó la puerta de la casa de Jill, ella salió enseguida a abrirle, como si hubiera estado esperándolo detrás de la puerta. Ambos se saludaron con un cálido abrazo fraterno y mientras hablaban de trivialidades, su amiga lo invitó a pasar al comedor para que pudieran empezar a degustar sus alimentos.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Chris? —Habló su compañera en un intento de iniciar una conversación amable para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Bien, aunque he estado algo tenso por los preparativos de la boda. Nancy no deja de llevarme de un lado para otro, porque quiere que participe en todos los "detalles de la boda." —Dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando un espárrago con el tenedor.

—No pareces contento. —Comentó ella mientras le daba un trago a su limonada.

—Sí lo estoy, pero ya sabes, odio ir de compras y pasar horas frente a los estantes y aparadores comerciales.

Jill dejó que su mejor amigo continuara charlando sobre su vida, los pormenores de su futuro enlace matrimonial, el trabajo, y demás asuntos personales. Ella lo escuchaba con atención y cuestionaba de vez en cuando para ir revisando el terreno en el que estaba a punto de adentrarse.

—He acaparado toda la conversación y sé que estas invitaciones a comer siempre tienen una razón de fondo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?

La mujer enarcó una ceja ante la astucia del capitán Redfield que parecía conocerla a la perfección, pero ella aún no sabía cómo darle una noticia de tal magnitud a su camarada.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Ya le diste el "sí" a Oliveira?

Valentine rió por el intento de su amigo al tratar de adivinar lo que ella se traía entre manos, y dando un buen trago a su limonada, se aclaró la garganta y decidió no prolongar más el asunto.

—No es eso. —Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa. —En realidad, se trata de ti. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y te responderé con la verdad. —Afirmó el hombre intrigado por el misterio que ocultaba su casi hermana de antaño.

—Chris… Cuando sucedió la misión de África, ¿tuviste algo que ver con Sheva? Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Acotó Jill mirando a los ojos al capitán del equipo Alpha.

Esta pregunta tomó con la guardia baja al mayor que se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento de su compañera y quedándose serio, tomó un poco de agua y respondió:

—Sí. Sólo fue una noche.

La ex integrante de los S.T.A.R.S. bajó la mirada y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Usaste protección?

Chris miró contrariado a su interlocutora, pero continuó hablando con franqueza.

— No. Fue una noche Jill, obviamente no tenía planeado tener sexo con Sheva. ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?!

—Una noche… —Replicó ella como hundida en sus pensamientos, para después mirar fijamente a los ojos de su camarada y volver a su interrogatorio.

—Una noche de sexo sin protección, ¿nunca pensaste que pudo haber tenido consecuencias?

Chris se tensó en su asiento, como si en el fondo presintiera en qué dirección iban todas aquellas preguntas de su amiga.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme? ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Recriminó Chris comenzando a exaltarse.

Valentine sabía que ya no quedaba otro motivo para seguir prolongando la angustia de su viejo amigo, y que dijera lo que le dijera, no iba a tomar de la mejor manera lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

—Sheva tuvo un hijo tuyo, se llama Sean y tiene 5 años.

En ese momento, Chris se quedó helado. Totalmente en shock sintió que la sangre descendió hasta sus talones dejándolo mudo por la sorpresa.

 _"_ _Sheva tuvo un hijo tuyo, se llama Sean y tiene 5 años."_

Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco y esa oración era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como si fuese un CD averiado dentro de una grabadora.

Entonces, se levantó violentamente de su asiento estallando en un ataque de histeria e incredulidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Chris, tuviste una noche de sexo sin protección! ¿¡Qué clase de resultado esperabas?! ¿Tener una mascota? —Acotó Jill poniéndose de pie también. — ¡Por favor tranquilízate! Aún no he terminado de hablar…

El hombre volvió a sentarse con torpeza en el asiento, mientras ella hacía lo mismo esperando a que su amigo se calmara un poco.

— ¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! ¡¿Cuándo te enteraste?!

— Hace una semana, ella misma me lo contó.

Era demasiada información para que su mente pudiera procesarla tan rápido. Esta mañana era el solitario Chris Redfield, y ahora se enteraba que tenía un hijo que le había sido desconocido durante cinco años, años que no iban a volver jamás. Y se sintió profundamente traicionado por ello.

— ¿¡Por qué Sheva nunca me lo dijo?! Ahora entiendo porque desapareció todos estos años sin dejar rastro… ¡Quería esconderse de mí y también esconder a mi hijo!

—Chris, por favor no seas tan duro con ella y trata de comprenderla un poco. —Pronunció Jill en afán de tranquilizarlo. —No la está pasando bien en estos momentos.

Por el tono de voz de su amiga, el soldado supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, y contestó bajando la mirada:

—Sheva me buscó porque su hijo tiene una extraña enfermedad a causa de células falciformes. El niño puede curarse mediante trasfusión sanguínea y tratamiento con células madre. Ella fue la primera en postularse como donadora pero los estudios le revelaron que no era compatible, entonces, el donador idóneo eres tú…

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan devastado. Cuando recibió la noticia que sus padres habían muerto en ese accidente automovilístico, cuando la BSAA declaró oficialmente muerta a Jill Valentine al no encontrar rastros de ella cuando se lanzó con Wesker por el balcón de la mansión Spencer, el reciente hecho de la muerte de todo su equipo en Edonia y de su camarada Piers Nivans. Todos estos hechos dolorosos lo habían marcado de por vida, pero esta noticia superaba con creces a todo lo anterior. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que Sheva estuviese mintiendo, pero sabía perfectamente que su ex compañera en África, no le mentiría sobre una cosa así.

A pesar de que tan sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos de haberse enterado de la existencia de su hijo que jamás en su vida lo había visto y pese también a los instantes de incredulidad y enojo con la madre del niño, él ya lo amaba. Siempre creyó que pasaría la vida siendo un hombre solitario y taciturno, teniendo como único estimulo afectivo el amor fraterno de su hermana y Jill. Después recuperó esa esperanza de aspirar a una vida normal cuando adquirió ese compromiso con Nancy, creyendo que probablemente aquello podría funcionar. Pero ahora sabía que él tenía un hijo, un pequeño niño de cinco años que era suyo, que ambos compartían un lazo de sangre del cual jamás se podría deslindar. Y ahora ese pequeño ser necesitaba de él.

— ¿Mi hijo enfermo? — Musitó con una expresión de dolor y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

— ¿Chris? ¡¿Chris?! —Lo llamó su compañera con preocupación al mirar la cara afligida de su amigo.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Y el soldado se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir disparado de la casa, cuando la mano de la agente Valentine lo detuvo.

—Espera, tranquilízate. Tu hijo está bien por ahora.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó él con una expresión inescrutable.

— Sí, es un niño hermoso. Es fuerte y robusto, se parece mucho a ti, y tiene los ojos de Sheva.

El capitán de la BSAA volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la descripción de su hijo. Trataba de visualizar la imagen de un niño pequeño con ojos de color avellana, recordando en su mente los bellos ojos de su compañera.

—Tu hijo y su madre están aquí en Los Ángeles. Ellos llegarán en cualquier momento.

Todo en su cabeza le daba vueltas y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de su anfitriona. Pensaba en la misión de Kijujú, en la noche que compartió con su compañera, en su hijo y el trasplante que necesitaba.

Jill decidió dejarlo en silencio para que el hombre pudiera asimilar un poco más las cosas y se sentó en el sillón contiguo, esperando sin hacer ruido a que sus visitas llegaran.

A los pocos minutos, escucharon el timbre retumbar por toda la casa, y la mujer castaña se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal al capitán Redfield.

Su amiga se demoró para recibir a los recién llegados, pronunciando palabras en voz baja, y entonces vio pasar por el umbral de la puerta a una mujer joven, tomada de la mano de un niño.

Ella parecía seguir siendo la misma de siempre, excepto por la pinta juvenil que él recordaba; cabello rebelde, muchos pendientes en la oreja y luciendo orgullosa un tatuaje en el hombro derecho. Ahora se veía diferente.

Vestía un elegante traje gris de oficina, a juego con una blusa rosa pálido y zapatillas de tacón alto. Su cabello le caía suelto hasta las voluptuosas caderas que se meneaban al caminar. La figura seguía siendo curvilínea pero ya no de formas juveniles, sino un poco más marcadas y definidas. La piel bronceada era tal y como la recordaba o quizás un poco más pálida por la disminución de exposición al sol, y en su rostro las bellas facciones seguían conservándose hermosas, pero ahora tenían un toque de marcada madurez a pesar de tener sólo 28 años. Sheva ya no era la jovencita rebelde que él recordaba en su mente, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Después de darle un vistazo a la madre, Chris centró su vista en el niño que ella llevaba de su mano. Se quedó paralizado cuando lo miró.

Jill no había mentido en la descripción, el pequeño era una criatura hermosa. Era alto y robusto para su tierna edad, pero en su cara sonrosada conservaba la belleza de la niñez. Su piel era blanca y marfileña más parecida a la de su hermana Claire que a la de él. Tenían la misma nariz, los mismos labios, cabello oscuro y ligeramente rizado como el suyo, pero poseía ojos grandes y de color avellana como los de su madre. El niño era un verdadero querubín al que sólo le faltaba un par de alas blancas.

Sheva le dio un pequeño empujón al menor, indicándole que se acercara más hacia el hombre que estaba allí. Chris se arrodilló frente a él y maravillado le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Tú eres mi papá?

Esa inocente pregunta era lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho jamás. "Papá". Sintió que su corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar esa palabra con esa tierna voz.

Sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca, y sus ojos azul profundo, empezaron a cristalizarse.

—Yo soy tu papá.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, papi? — Dijo el niño muy consternado, al ver una lágrima deslizarse en la mejilla del mayor y tratando de retirarla con su mano pequeña.

—Porque te he extrañado mucho.

Y entonces, Chris Redfield rodeó con sus brazos a Sean y lo abrazó amorosamente, acariciándole el cabello con una mano y besándole las mejillas con ternura.

Jill miró conmovida aquella emotiva escena, mientras Sheva bajó la mirada para disimular unas lágrimas culpables que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Se sintió mal por todo el tiempo que los había mantenido separados, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se había prometido mantenerse firme.

Después de varios minutos de estar abrazados, la intermediaria de los padres de Sean, llamó al niño para llevárselo con ella.

—Sean, ¿quieres ir a jugar al parque del vecindario?

— ¿Puedo ir, mamá? — Dijo él chico, aún tomado de la mano de su padre.

Sheva asintió y el niño corrió hacia la puerta con su tía adoptiva, no sin antes darle otro abrazo fuerte a su papá y también un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Chris, recuerda lo que te pedí. —Dijo la mujer antes de irse, haciendo énfasis a que no fuera tan duro con la madre de Sean e inmediatamente se retiró.

Entonces, tanto Chris Redfield como Sheva Alomar se quedaron completamente solos.


End file.
